Teacher Lesson 1
by Anestshia
Summary: Sai needs some lessons and Naruto is more then happy to give them. This is YAOI please do not read if that irks you.


I got bored, what can I say? You guys know you love when I get bored.

* * *

Naruto had always thought that his new teammate was…strange, to put it nicely. He had never seen someone his own age act so…not his own age. He had always thought that Sai was going to be like a clone of Sasuke, but surprisingly the boy wasn't. It had taken a couple years but Sai had finally, somewhat, learned how to interact with normal people on an every day basis. He still had moments when he smiled that disturbingly fake smile or created a large faux pas in conversation but he was getting better. At least, that was what Naruto wanted to believe.

That was until Sai had approached Naruto and asked him to teach him how to do something. Now, Naruto would have been fine if it had been something normal like riding a bike or folding a crane but no, Sai asked for help with something totally and utterly bizarre.

Masturbation.

Naruto knew that Sai had grown up being told that emotions were a waste of time. He was told all that he was to live for was protecting his village and it's people but this was ridiculous, what teenage boy did not know how to masturbate? Naruto suddenly felt very bad for Sai.

He decided to help.

That was how Naruto found himself with his hand wrapped around Sai's erection, looking at the dark haired man with his mouth gaping open. Sai looked the most…human, or normal than Naruto had ever seen him look, his cheeks flushed and his breath panting. He took Sai's cool hand and wrapped it around the weeping erection in place of his own showing Sai that he could make himself feel the same way he did with Naruto stroking him.

Naruto was about to leave when he felt a questing hand press against his own arousal. His body jerked as he looked down at Sai with wide eyes. He saw Sai's big black eyes looking up at him, his cheeks still flushed with arousal as he palmed Naruto's cock gently.

"Isn't this…more fun…with another person?"

Naruto jumped as the dark haired man pulled him back down, the hand at his groin rubbing slightly harder. He sat back, his legs spread as he watched Sai incredulously. He knew the ex root ANBU member had no tact but he never thought that he would be this forward.

"Wouldn't a practical demonstration be of help, also?"

Naruto felt himself gaping as the other man unzipped his orange pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, releasing his fully hard cock. He felt Sai's cool hand wrap around his cock and stroke it lightly. "Sai?" He couldn't stop his hips from jerking at the gentle touch. He might be able to teach others how to masturbate but that did not mean that he participated in the practice himself. He hadn't felt the pleasure of another person touching him in months and it was a bit overwhelming. He let himself relax back as he closed his eyes, moaning at the gentle touches from the socially stunted boy.

Then he shook himself and stopped the other boy shaking his head at Sai's actions. "This isn't masturbating, Sai, let me show you." Naruto felt a blush cross his cheeks as he leaned back wrapping his hand around his own cock and jerking hard. He groaned at the feeling and did it again, over and over, almost forgetting the other man was watching him. He could feel his hips arching into his own touch as he looked over at Sai. He could see the other panting as he tried to keep up the pace.

Sai's eyes widened as his body shook. Naruto was right when he had said that it would feel good but Sai wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. He knew he was supposed to come, but with his body shaking the way it was, he was kind of worried about what would happen when he did. He had never experienced such intense feelings and it was throwing him off, making him feel insecure once again. He felt his hips thrust into his quickly stroking hand, a deep groan coming from his throat, as he watched Naruto do the same. He almost stopped when he felt his stomach tighten very close to painfully, but he kept going, wanting to know what it was all about.

Naruto groaned at the absolutely orgasmic look on Sai's face as he arched up into his own hand. He knew he should get up, he knew he should stop because apparently Sai understood…but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop until he saw Sai come all over himself. If it was his first time, it was bound to be absolutely amazing. Naruto felt his own end coming close when he saw Sai's eyes slide closed, his head tilting back as he panted. He could see the other boy push up into his own touch before tensing. He saw as Sai's eyes flew open and his body arched off the couch.

Then he was coming. Naruto heard Sai's choked off moan when white, vicious fluid flew out of his cock falling on the dark haired mans chest and stomach. He could see the absolutely shocked look on Sai's face and he had to think that he wasn't ready for the amount of pleasure he had just received. He wasn't ready for his own orgasm though. He felt himself jerk and arch, shuddering as his own orgasm poured over his hand. He panted as he watched Sai's clouded eyes come back into focus. He lifted his hand, still covered in come as he caught Sai's attention with a grin on his face.

"That was masturbation. Sai."

* * *

AN: OK, I know, random but I really wanted to do Naru/Sai and I figured him teaching Sai how to do stuff like this would be hot. That's all I have to say.

I hope you like! If you don't, I won't continue the lessons.


End file.
